Eine Bitte um Vergebung
by JosephineDracul
Summary: Für sie alle war er der Verräter, der Mörder… Doch was ist, wenn der Schein trügt und nicht alles so ist, wie es auf den ersten Blick aussieht? Wer wird sich dann die Mühe machen und hinter die Maske blicken? Wer wird es verstehen…?


Art der Story: Kurzgeschichte

Autor: Josephine

Datum: 25.01.2007

Titel: Eine Bitte um Vergebung

Disclaimer: Alle verwendeten Figuren gehören JKR und ich habe sie mir, mal wieder g, nur kurz ausgeliehen. Ich verdiene rein gar nichts an dieser Geschichte und sie dient allein der Unterhaltung.

Inhalt: Für sie alle war er der Verräter, der Mörder… Doch was ist, wenn der Schein trügt und nicht alles so ist, wie es auf den ersten Blick aussieht? Wer wird sich dann die Mühe machen und hinter die Maske blicken? Wer wird es verstehen, das Spiel mit der Wahrheit und die Bitte um Vergebung?

* * *

**Eine Bitte um Vergebung**

Rauer, eiskalter Stein brannte auf meiner geschundenen Haut. Eine entsetzliche Kälte, die sich wie Feuer ihren Weg durch meinen Körper bahnte, zog durch meine Glieder und so sehr ich zu Beginn noch dagegen angekämpft hatte, so wenig konnte ich das von Schmerz gezeichnete Wimmern nun noch unterdrücken.

So kalt. Es war so furchtbar kalt und der Schmerz hörte einfach nicht auf.

Wie lange war ich schon hier? War es draußen Tag oder Nacht? Würden sie bald wieder kommen und ihr grausames „Spiel" mit mir fortsetzen?

Alles Fragen, auf die ich keine Antwort wusste und die ich im Moment alles andere als im Stande war zu finden. Ganz gleich, wie lange es her war, dass sie mich durch Zufall gefunden und mit sich genommen hatten, die Zeit lief gegen mich.

Ich spürte, wie mein Verstand mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich und jedem einzelnen ihrer Besuche immer mehr drohte zu brechen. Immer mehr glitt er mir aus den Fingern und ich konnte seinem Verschwinden zusehen, als wäre es Sand, der durch meine Finger rann.

Ich seufzte und versuchte meine Augen zu öffnen, was mir jedoch nicht wirklich gelang. Mein linkes musste, dem Schmerz nach zu urteilen, nur noch ein Gebilde aus getrocknetem Blut und Dreck sein, während mein rechtes nicht viel weniger schlimm mitgenommen, aber wahrscheinlich einfach zu schwach war.

Die einzige Frage, die ich wirklich beantworten konnte, war die nach dem _„warum". _

Warum es überhaupt erst so weit gekommen war. Warum ich in diesen Zeiten alleine durch die Gegend gewandert war und das auch noch mitten in der Nacht…

Wie lange war es jetzt her, dass sich in dieser Nacht so vieles geändert hatte? In der ich mich verändert hatte…

Einen Monat?

Zwei?

Länger?

Ich wusste es, wieder einmal, nicht. Alleine die Gedanken an diese Nacht schmerzten, so schien es mir, noch mehr als die körperlichen Wunden. Ich wollte nicht daran denken, mich lieber auf die Schmerzen in meinem Körper konzentrieren, die ich eher bereit war zu ertragen, doch es war bereits zu spät. Mit einem letzten, schwach und brüchig gehauchtem „Nein, bitte nicht…" zogen Bilder in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit durch meinen Geist und ich erinnerte mich.

An Dinge, Gesten, Gerüche und Menschen, die ich lieber vergessen wollte, vergessen _sollte_, aber einfach nicht konnte.

Ich sah ihn vor mir, wie ich ihn an diesem letzten Abend gesehen habe. Seine unendlich schwarzen Augen, die mich das erste Mal in all den Jahren richtig zu sehen schienen und in denen ich auf einmal so viel hatte lesen können wie niemals zuvor.

Wir waren uns begegnet, bevor die Geschehnisse uns völlig aus den Händen geglitten waren und diese letzte Begegnung hatte alles verändert. Hatte _mich_ verändert.

War es Zufall gewesen, dass wir uns in diesem Raum begegnet waren? Dass ich ihn dort am Fenster hatte stehen sehen, wenige Stunden bevor alles geschah?

Ich wollte mich nicht erinnern, wollte diesen Schmerz nicht spürten, aber die Erinnerungen schlugen über mir zusammen wie eine riesige, blutrote Welle und ich konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Wurde von ihr ergriffen und mitgezerrt wie eine leblose Marionette, deren Fäden seit so langer Zeit gerissen waren.

Ich sah ihn am Fenster stehen, mit dem Rücken zu mir. Die dürren, langen Finger fast zärtlich auf das dicke Bleiglas gelegt, die bleiche Haut leuchtend wie Schnee im blassen Licht des Mondes.

Noch niemals zuvor war es mir aufgefallen, doch in diesem Moment war er einfach wunderschön.

Draußen regnete es…

Als hätte der Himmel gewusst, was geschehen würde.

Ich stand lange hinter ihm, schweigend, und hatte ihn beobachtet. Wieso ich nicht einfach ging? Eine simple Frage und doch eine so schwere Antwort. In diesem Moment ist es wahrscheinlich nur Neugierde gewesen, vielleicht auch ein wenig Verwunderung, aber jetzt, heute, weiß ich es besser.

Ich blieb stehen. Wusste, dass er es sehr wohl mitbekommen haben musste, als ich den Raum betreten hatte. Ich kannte ihn gut genug, um das zu wissen. Vielleicht besser, als er ahnte. Als ich selbst ahnte.

Ich sah ihn vor mir, als hätte jemand die Zeit zurück gedreht und ich bemühte mich nicht mehr, die Erinnerung zu verdrängen….

Ich sah seine feingliedrige weiße Hand, seine schwarze Robe, die seinen mageren Körper umspielte und sich schließlich in einer einzigen, schwarzen Welle bewegte, als er sich zu mir umdrehte.

Die Erinnerung an den Moment, als ich in seine Augen blicken konnte und darin so viele Gefühle las, wie noch niemals zuvor, erzeugte brennende Tränen in meinen Augen.

Sie wirbelten einem Herbststurm gleich durch seine Augen und ich sah sie so deutlich vor mir, als müsste ich nur die Hand ausstrecken um ihn zu berühren.

Mit allem hatte ich gerechnet, als er sich zu mir umgewandt hatte, doch nicht mit dem, was ich schließlich sah.

Ich war überwältigt und hatte nicht gewusst, was ich sagen sollte. Ich hätte etwas sagen _müssen_, das wusste ich jetzt, doch nun war es zu spät.

Ich war zu schwach gewesen, als ich hätte stark sein müssen. So verdammt schwach.

Er hatte vor mir gestanden, so gebrochen, wie ich ihn noch niemals zuvor gesehen hatte. Damals, in unserer Schulzeit nicht und danach erst recht nicht. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment habe ich ihn gesehen, wie er wirklich war. Zu was ihn die Zeit gemacht hatte.

Dieses gebrochene Geschöpf vor mir hatte in keiner Weise mehr Ähnlichkeit mit dem stolzen Zaubertränkemeister, den ich geglaubt hatte zu kennen.

Wie hatte ich nur jemals so dumm sein können zu glauben, dass der Spott und die Verachtung, die die Menschen ihm entgegen brachten, spurlos an ihm vorüber ziehen konnten?

Er hatte uns allen etwas vorgespielt. Jahrelang eine Maske getragen, die sein wahres Gesicht verbarg und uns etwas zeigte, das nicht der Wirklichkeit entsprach.

Lange hatte ich darüber nachgedacht und das Ergebnis war erschreckend gewesen. Ja, er hatte eine Maske getragen, aber sie war nicht im Stande gewesen, alles zu verbergen. Wie oft hatte ich diesen, damals für mich unerklärbaren Schmerz in den schwarzen Augen gelesen und nicht einen wirklichen Gedanken diesem Schmerz gewidmet!?! Wie blind, wie verdammt blind sind wir doch alle gewesen!

An diesem Abend war ich zu geschockt gewesen, um zu reagieren und so war er schließlich einfach an mir vorüber gegangen und hatte den Raum verlassen…

Hätte ich ihn doch aufgehalten! Hätte ich den Mut gehabt etwas zu sagen!

Die Erinnerung an seine Berührung zog wie ein brennend heißes Schwert durch mein Herz und ich spürte, wie Tränen meine geschundenen Wangen hinab liefen.

Flüchtig nur hatten sich unsere Hände berührt und noch lange danach hatte ich das Gefühl gehabt, als stünde meine Haut an dieser Stelle unter Flammen. Seine Hand war so kalt und dünn gewesen, dass ich im ersten Moment zusammen gezuckt war, doch sobald er den Raum verlassen hatte, sehnte ich seine Berührung herbei.

Der Wunsch, ihn in meine Arme zu schließen und ihm zu schwören, dass alles wieder gut würde, war bis ins Unermessliche gestiegen und als ich ihn wenige Stunden danach verloren hatte, war ich mir das erste Mal sicher zu spüren, wie es sich anfühlte, wenn man einen Teil seiner Seele verlor.

Mit einem Mal waren mir so viele Gefühle in seinen Augen klar geworden und ich hatte gewusst, dass seine Berührung ein stummer Abschied gewesen war. In diesem Moment, in dem ich Albus' toten Körper vor mir gesehen hatte und mich an den Schmerz in den sonst so verschlossenen Augen erinnerte begriff ich, dass Severus gewusst hatte, was geschehen würde. Er hatte es gewusst! Gewusst, dass er diese Tat vollbringen würde und damit seiner letzten Heimat auf dieser Welt den Rücken kehrte.

Er hatte innerhalb von Sekunden alles verloren und es gewusst.

Ich erinnerte mich später an einen weiteren Ausdruck in seinen Augen und wusste nun, dass es eine Bitte gewesen war. Eine Bitte um Vergebung und Verstehen gleichermaßen.

In einem Wahn völligen Schmerzes zog ich meine ohnehin schon verletzte Hand über den harten, eisigkalten Steinboden, auf dem ich lag. Viel zu fest drückte ich sie gegen den Stein. Ich spürte einen brennenden Schmerz und versuchte verzweifelt, mich völlig auf ihn zu konzentrieren.

Nur nicht mehr Severus sehen. Nicht mehr an ihn denken. An seine Augen, seine Berührung, seinen Schmerz.

Ich konnte nicht anders, es ging einfach nicht…

Wie viele Tränen hatte ich wegen ihm schon vergossen, wie oft mich selbst verflucht, dass ich ihm damals wie heute nicht geholfen hatte und ihn in dem Moment, in dem ich ihn gefunden hatte, direkt wieder verloren hatte… Es waren unzählige und auch jetzt liefen sie mir die brennenden Wangen hinab.

So vieles hätte anders laufen können, anders laufen _müssen_! So verdammt viel…

Wo er jetzt wohl war?

War er hier, in diesem uralten Herrenhaus, in dessen Kerkern man mich gefangen hielt? War er gerade bei Voldemort oder stand er am Fenster und schaute hinaus in den Regen, wie er es in dieser Nacht getan hatte?

Denn dass es regnete hörte ich bis hier unten hin zu mir. Ein starker Wind pfiff um das Herrenhaus und schien durch alle möglichen Ritzen bis hier unten zu kommen. Ich fror erbärmlich und schien gleichzeitig zu verbrennen.

Ich versuchte mich verzweifelt an seine Berührung zu erinnern, doch sie schien mir zu entgleiten, je mehr ich mich bemühte. Ich wollte die Erinnerung daran nicht verlieren! Sie schmerzte so sehr, doch sie war alles, was ich noch von ihm hatte.

Nach und nach war mir klar geworden, dass so viel auch in meinem Leben falsch gelaufen war und ein ganz entscheidender Punkt war, dass ich mich selbst belogen und ihn damit verloren hatte. Erst jetzt, viel zu spät, hatte ich mir selbst zugestanden, was mein Herz so lange schon begehrt hatte.

Wieso ich es vorher niemals bemerkt, niemals zugelassen hatte, konnte ich mir nur denken und wieder hätte ich mich am liebsten den nächsten Abgrund hinunter gestürzt.

Wie konnte ein Mensch nur so verdammt feige sein?

In meiner Wut schlug ich mit der gleichen Hand, die ich mir eben schon selbst verletzt hatte, mit aller Kraft, die ich noch aufbringen konnte, auf den Boden und schrie im gleichen Moment mit brüchiger Stimme auf. Schmerz jagte in einem solchen Ausmaß durch meinen ganzen Körper, dass ich dachte erneut unter einer Welle begraben und gegen die Klippen der Küste geschleudert zu werden.

Ich hatte es verdient. Nichts anderes als diesen entsetzlichen Schmerz und noch viel mehr hatte ich verdient.

Wie viel Schmerz musste er ertragen haben, wie viel Leid?

Ich hielt in meinen Gedanken inne. Ich hatte etwas gehört. Jemand kam.

Ich hörte die Schritte auf dem Steinboden deutlich und sie kamen immer näher.

Sie kamen.

Es würde wieder beginnen.

Innerlich bereitete ich mich schon auf ihr „Spiel" vor und betete, dass mich wenigstens heute die erlösende Ohnmacht heimsuchen würde, als ich verwundert inne hielt.

Sie kamen immer zu Mehreren, niemals allein. Die Schritte jedoch, die ich hörte, stammten eindeutig nur von einer Person.

Was hatten sie vor? War das ein neues „Spiel"?

Ich versuchte verzweifelt noch näher gegen die Wand zu rutschen und stöhnte leise, als der kalte Stein gegen meine Wunden drückte.

Ein Schlüssel wurde ins Schloss gesteckt, ein paar Mal herum gedreht und schließlich spürte ich einen sanften Lichtschimmer, der in meine Zelle fiel. Sie kamen sonst niemals mit so wenig Licht und niemals zuvor war es mir so warm erschienen wie jetzt.

Ein Trick. Sicherlich war das alles nicht mehr als eine List und ich versuchte verzweifelt dem Licht, das mein schwacher Körper doch so herbeisehnte, zu entkommen. Es gelang mir nicht.

Ich hörte leise Schritte, die langsam auf mich zukamen und spürte, wie ein leichter Luftzug über mein brennendes Gesicht strich.

Dieser Geruch. Ich kannte ihn. Eine Mischung aus Zimt, Wald und kalten Herbsttagen.

Erinnerungen zuckten durch meinen Kopf. Schwarze Augen, eine Berührung, sanft wie der Luftzug von eben und dieser Geruch. Er war mir in dieser Nacht das erste Mal wirklich aufgefallen. Aber das konnte doch nicht wahr sein… oder!?

„Se…verus?"

Ich hatte die Worte geflüstert, noch ehe ich sie selbst wirklich realisiert hatte und rechnete mit einem Fluch, einem Schlag, einem Tritt, aber nicht mit der weichen, kühlen Hand, die sich wie Balsam auf meine blutige Wange legte und mir Kraft zu spenden schien.

Ich spürte, wie erneut Tränen sich ihren Weg bahnten und konnte sie nicht zurück halten. Zu schön war das Gefühl dieser Hand, der Geruch und schließlich die leise, mir so vertraute Stimme.

„Ja, Remus, ich bin hier. Hier, bei dir."

Tränen der Erleichterung, aber auch Tränen der Bitte um Verzeihung liefen meine Wangen hinab und in diesem Moment, in dem er mich sanft in seine Arme zog, der kühle, weiche Stoff seiner Robe meine geschundene Haut berührte und ich diesen Geruch einatmete als sei es die Luft des Himmels selbst, da wusste ich, dass ein Engel gekommen war um mich zu befreien.

So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man die Tore des ewigen Lebens, wo auch immer ein solches existieren mochte, passierte und wusste, dass man zu Hause war. In Sicherheit.

Ich krallte mich verzweifelt und glücklich gleichermaßen in den kühlen Stoff, weinte meine Tränen und wusste, dass die Hand, die immer wieder sanft und beruhigend über meinen Rücken strich und die Stimme, die so sanft eine wunderschöne Melodie summte, ein Versprechen waren.

„Es… tut mir… so unendlich… Leid…", flüsterte ich, während ich versuchte mich noch enger an seinen viel zu dünnen Körper zu drücken. Immer noch streichelte Severus meinen Rücken und er brach seine Melodie nicht ab.

Das brauchte er auch nicht, denn ich verstand seine Antwort auch so.

Ich hatte ihm meine Hand gereicht und war nicht gefallen.

Meine Bitte um Vergebung…

…er hat sie erhört.

* * *

Wieder ein kurzer Oneshot von mir für Zwischendurch :-). Gewohntes Pairing, wie ihr vielleicht erst am Ende gemerkt habt ;-), typisches Drama...wie man es von mir gewohnt ist ;-)))... 

Würde mich über Reviews jeder Art freuen und bitte euch noch einmal inständig: Denkt dran, Reviews sind das Brot (in meinem Fall wohl eher das Blut ;-) )des Autoren und wir geben uns so viel Mühe, euch eine halbwegs lesbare Geschichte zu präsentieren, da ist doch wenigstens ein kleines Review drin, findet ihr nicht _ihren liebsten Blick aufsetzt_!?!


End file.
